The present invention relates to line thermal printers, and more specifically relates to those of the compact type corresponding to 60 mm, 80 mm or 112 mm of width size standard of recording paper.
The compact line thermal printer is typically utilized as an output terminal or device of a measurement and analysis instrument, POS data communication branch unit, CRT hard copy machine and medical instrument. The conventional compact line thermal printer is comprised of a printer frame dimensioned to fit to a particular width size standard of recording paper, and the printer frame is assempled with various components such as a platen roller, a thermal head, a motor, a gear train and a head-up lever.
However, various components are individually assembled in the conventional compact line thermal printer. Therefore, not only the assembling procedure is complicated, but also disassembling is quite difficult, thereby causing drawbacks that maintainance of the printer and replacement of components are laborious and time-consuming. Further, the individual components are shaped and dimensioned in registration with the particular width size standard of recording paper, thereby causing drawback that the components are specific to a particular model of the printer and therefore are not suitable in mass production.